Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various types of services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, and so on. For example, these wireless networks include Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) networks, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) networks and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks.
Each wireless network utilizes a particular air interface to support over-the-air communication and typically further implements a particular mobile networking protocol that supports roaming and advanced services. For example, a W-CDMA network utilizes a code division multiple access (CDMA) air interface and GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) networking protocol.
The telecommunication standards cited above are examples of some of the various communications systems that may be implemented to transmit voice and/or data. Within these systems, multiple channels may be available to be utilized by multiple types of transmissions. Devices within these systems may scan a frequency spectrum of these channels with the goal of identifying unused spectrum, however, certain types of transmissions using a frequency spectrum may not be detected. As such, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for detecting the presence of a transmission signal in a wireless channel.